


i love you, goodbye

by wooddadda27



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooddadda27/pseuds/wooddadda27
Summary: He can't take it anymore.He just wanted to be happy.He loves him but he loves somebody else.Seeing him sad stings him.Now, he made up his mind...he'll tell him the truth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	i love you, goodbye

"Hyung, san tayo punta?" Tinanong mo ko ng may halong pagtataka dahil sino ba namang tao ang mag aaya ng hating gabi na lumabas.

"Samahan mo lang ako Woojin-ah. Nakakabagot kasi sa bahay" Sinabi ko sa iyo at tumango ka lang sakin. Dinala kita sa lugar kung saan palagi tayo nagsasama. Sa lugar kung saan palagi tayong nagbobonding simula ng mapunta ako rito sa Korea. Ikaw ang una kong naging kaibigan. Isa ka sa dahilan kung bakit umayos ang magulo kong buhay. Sayo ko palagi sinasabi ang mga problema ko kahit masyado na itong personal

"Bakit tayo andito, hyung?" Tanong mo sakin habang nakatingin sa ibaba kung saan makikita ang mga nagsisitaasang gusali at magagandang tanawin. Nandito kami ngayon sa itaas na maliit na burol. Dito kami palaging pumupunta pagkatapos ng klase noon.

"Wala lang. Namiss ko lang yung mga araw na kasama kita" Tugon ko sayo. Oo, miss ko ang mga araw kung saan palagi kitang kasama. Yung mga araw na palagi tayong nandidito at nagkwekwentuhan. Ngunit nasira ang mga araw na yon dahil sa nangyari.

"Namiss din kita, hyung" Sabi mo saakin. "Bakit ba kasi tayo naging ganito?" Tanong mo sakin na hindi ko sinagot. Bakit ko naman sasagutin? Hiyang hiya ako sa ginawa ko. Sino ba namang hindi kung iiwasan mo sya ng dahil lang sa umamin sya sayo?

Hindi kita sinagot hanggang sa maramdaman ko tumingin ka sakin. Nagbuntong hininga ako at humarap sayo.

"Woojin-ah. . . Totoo ba talaga iyon?" Tanong ko sayo kahit na yung sagot mo ay ayaw kong marinig. Alam ko na ang sagot mo ngunit gusto ko paring umasa na hindi yon totoo. Hindi ka sumagot agad. At sa mga sandaling iyon, patuloy parin akong umaasa. Hanggang sa sumagot ka. Yung sagot na ayaw kong marinig galing sayo. Yung pangyayaring kinakatakutan kong mangyari na sasabihin mo na-

"Oo" Pumikit ako. Pinipigilan ko ang mga luha na nabubuo sa mata ko."Totoo yun, hyung"

Dumilat ako at tumingin sa mga mata. At oo nga, halata sa mga mata mo ang pagkaseryoso. "Halika, may pupuntahan tayo."

_________

Nagmaneho ako hanggang sa makarating kami rito. Bumaba na kami sa sasakyan. "Bakit nandito tayo hyung?" Hindi ko sya sinagot.

Patuloy lang ako na naglakad at naramdaman ko na sumusunod sya sa akin. Chineck muna kami ng guwardya bago papasukin sa loob. Bumungad sa amin ang malakas na tunog at kasiyahan galing sa mga tao sa loob.

"May reservations po kayo rito?"

"Ah oo. Kay Mr. Lee Daehwi"

"Follow me, sir"

Tinignan ko si Woojin at kitang kita ko na nagtataka sya kung bakit kami nandito. Sinundan lang namin ni Woojin yung babae hanggang sa ihatid niya kami sa isang maliit na private room.

Binuksan nya ito at may kinausap saglit hanggang sa pinapasok na nila kami. Pinapasok nila kami at bumungad samin ang isa pang maliit na hallway papasok sa private room.

"Asan tayo hyung?" Tanong ulit ni Woojin pero di ko sya pinansin at naglakad parin kami hanggang sa makarating sa dulo ng hallway.

Naglakas loob akong buksan ang pinto ngunit bago ko ito buksan, rinig na rinig ko ang iyak ng tao sa loob

"Jihoon hyung, tumigil ka na."

"Hindi ko na kaya . . . Masyado nang masakit. Oo, mahal ko pa sya pero masakit na talaga"

"Jihoon. . ." Rinig kong bulong ni Woojin sa tabi ko. Pinigilan ko ang sarili kong maluha. _Kakayanin ko to. . .para kay Woojin._

"Hindi ko na kaya. Ayaw ko nang maramdaman ang sakit na to. Parang akong sinaksak ng libo libong kutsilyo. Hindi ako makahinga ng maayos, hwi. Parang isang araw gusto ko nalang maglaho rito" Naramdaman kong gumalaw si Woojin sa tabi ko. Papasok na dapat sya ngunit pinigilan ko.

"Bakit hyung? Kailangan ako ni Jihoon" sabi niya at hindi ko mapigilan na sabihin sa sarili ko na putang ina. Masyadong masakit na ang nararamdaman ko.

"Woojin. . ., I-i'm sorry. . .sa lahat" Tinignan nya ako ng nagtataka. At kahit labag sa loob, binitiwan ko na ang kanyang braso. _I have to let him go._

"Pumasok ka na sa loob, kailangan ka nya. Saka na tayo mag-usap" Kahit na nagtataka sya ay pumasok parin sya sa pinto.

Galing sa likod ni Woojin, kita ko ang isang tao na namumula ang mukha lalong lalo na ang mga mata nya dahil sa kakaiyak katabi ang isang lalaki na nagbukas sa isip ko.

_"Hyung, kung mahal mo talaga si Woojin-hyung, magiging masaya ka para sa kanya at hindi yung gagawin mo lang ang lahat upang mapasayo sya kahit na may mahal na syang iba. Wag kang maging makasarili hyung. Hindi ikaw yan. Hindi ikaw ang Woong-hyung na ipinakilala sa amin ni Woojin-hyung. Alam kong masakit ngunit hyung, gugustuhin mo bang sayo nga siya ngunit di nya maibalik ang pagmamahal na binibigay mo sa kanya? You deserve better hyung. Yung mamahalin ka rin pabalik. He also deserve better hyung. Kaya hyung please lang. Itigil mo na ang mga plano mo na magkahiwalay sila dahil parehas na silang nasasaktan masyado. Pati ikaw, nasasaktan narin. Kaya itigil mo na to. Hayaan mo na silang maging masaya. Pakawalan mo na sya upang makalaya ka narin sa kanya. Mahal ka namin hyung. At kahit anong mangyari ay hindi ka namin iiwan."_

Halata sa mga mata ni Woojin ang pagkamiss kay Jihoon. Walang ibang ginawa si Woojin pagpasok nya sa pinto kundi ang yakapin ito ng mahigpit.

"Mahal kita, Jihoon. . . Mahal na mahal" Sabi ni Woojin at niyakap siya ng mahigpit pabalik ni Jihoon

"Ako rin. Mahal na mahal kita Woojin." Sabi ni Jihoon sa kanya at ang mga tinatago nilang luha sa mga nakaraang araw ay nagsilabasan.

"Hyung" napatingin ako kay Daehwi na nakatayo na pala sa harap ko. "Halika"

Hinawakan nya ang braso ko at idinala sa labas. Sa huling pagkakataon, tinignan ko ulit ang dalawa na umiiyak parin ang magkayapan.

At kahit masakit, nakita ko si Woojin na niyakap ng mahigpit at hinalikan sya sa noo

Dinala ako ni Hwi sa likod ng building at ang una nyang ginawa ay niyakap akong mahigpit kasabay ang pagtulo ng mga luhang kanina ko pa pinipigilan.

"Sige hyung ilabas mo lang. Andito lang ako"

Hindi ko na napigilan. Umiyak na ako. Gusto kong magpasalamat sa taong nasa harap ko ngayon. Gustong gusto ko magpasalamat dahil ginising nya ako sa katotohanan. Ginising nya ako sa katangahan ko. Ngunit ang lumalabas lang sa bibig ko puro mga hikbi na kanina ko pa pinipigilan.

_'Salamat, Hwi. Sa lahat'_

Niyakap ko lang ng mahigpit si Hwi at inilabas ang mga luha na kanina pa gustong lumabas. Aaminin ko. Oo, mali ako. Masyado akong nagpadala sa nararamdaman ko. Masyado kong pinairal na mahal na mahal ko sa Woojin pero hindi ko na pala naramdaman na dahil sa ginagawa ko, kaysa sumaya sya ay kabaliktaran ang nangyari.

_I shouldn't have done that._

Hindi ko dapat sila ginulo. Dapat hinayaan ko nalang sila. Dapat maging masaya nalang ako para sa kanila, para sa kanya. Dapat . . . kahit masakit, sinuportahan ko nalang sila.

Ngayon, wala na akong maisip kundi ang humingi ng patawad sa kanilang dalawa lalong lalo na kay Woojin. Sorry dahil sa ginawa ko. Sorry dahil masyado akong naging selfish. Sorry dahil nakasira pa ko ng relasyon. _Sorry dahil minahal kita. . . isang maling pagmamahal._

Siguro ngayon ay alam na nila ang nangyari. Gusto kong pumunta doon at magsorry pero naisip ko na mas mabuting lumayo muna ako. _And this time, I should love myself first._

Totoo pala ang sinasabi nila, love yourself first before you love somebody else. Pano ka magmamahal ng ibang tao kung kahit ang sarili mo di mo kayang mahalin.

Kailangan ko munang umalis. Bigyan rin sila ng space dahil alam kong galit na sila sakin. At ayoko makitang nagagalit sakin si Woojin. Aalis muna ako pansamantala. Pero babalik din ako. At pagkabalik ko, aayusin ko na ang lahat ng mali ko.

Mahal na mahal kita Woojin pero aalis muna ako. Kailangan ko ito pati kayo. We need space. Pero kahit anong mangyari, mahal na mahal parin kita.

_I love you Woojin . . . Goodbye. . ._


End file.
